Wrath Reborn
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: The Great Destroyer Asura has killed a god and saved the world from it's wicked and twisted ideas, now satisfy with his work done he passed away with no regret and wrath in him. Centuries later, that destroyer is reborn into a new world with a new life, though problem with monsters remain the same as he'll unleash his wrath once more. AsuraxHarem. MorohaxHarem. Fighting and Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reincarnate of the Destroyer**

 **(Dreamscape)**

" _THIS IS YOUR END!" A humanoid man shouted charging at a weird looking white and black metal with his fist aiming to kill the guy._

 _The fist made contact with the head of the weird guy with the force to literally blow his head away as he screams agonizing in pain and the whole body exploded in strange red and black ripple energies then everything went completely white._

 **(Dreamscape End)**

A tanned complexion skin boy with spiky whit hair and red eyes, woke up from his nap gasping that he believes he had just died though quickly realizing he is still alive and sign of relief. Looking around he notice that he's all alone in a large room, then he realizes what's he doing here and where is here exactly. Even noticing some sort of uniform he's wearing.

"Oh right, I'm in… Akane Academy, I think?" The boy said as he got up from the chair.

"Well, look at that, you weren't the only slackers to be sleeping here." A girl said.

The boy looks upward seeing three young people about around his age, two girls and one boy, and all three of them are also wearing Akane Academy's school uniform too.

The boy is of average height with purple hair with a white streak in the front, down the center of his head and he has violet-blue eyes.

One girl is shorter than the purple-haired boy, she has french pink hair tied long enough to go down to her knees. She wears a big yellow ribbon on the right side of her hair. She also has violet-blue eyes. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

The other girl is a bit shorter than the boy but taller than the pink-haired girl, she has long maroon hime-style hair and green eyes. She has white skin and a rather more mature well-endowed body for a young teenage girl. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Is the speech over already?" The silver hair boy asked.

"Yeah, I thought I alone here too by the time I woke up." The purple hair boy chuckled.

"Probably you didn't get enough sleep last night, though you do look cute sleeping even Miss Bombo can agree to that." The pink-haired girl said.

"That maybe true, please don't involve myself with you." The dark hair girl smack talked making the pink hair girl angry.

"Oh, well, thanks for reminding of what jerks you two are!" The pink hair girl said before running crying in both sadness and angry.

"What was that all about?" The silver hair boy confused.

"Sorry, we kind of saw each other as someone we seem to know in our past lives and she came along then things complicated." The purple hair boy explained, not sure what's going to either.

"Whatever, I think we should get going to our classroom." The silver boy suggested.

"Sure, oh, and my name is Moroha Haimura." Moroha introduced himself.

"Asura Gekido."

 **(Classroom)**

As everyone in one classroom as the teacher begun to ask the new students to introduce themselves one at a time, starting with the pink hair girl now known as Satsuki Raniyo as she make her statement of working hard of be a Savior to protect the world from monster called the Metaphysicals and being a leader though the class didn't like how she talks about being in charge. Next came another girl named Shizuno Urushibara, unfortunately, she's already asleep on her desk much to Satsuki's annoyance to her.

"Say, Moroha, I think you prepare yourself for having those two being with you for a long time." Asura whispered wishing him luck with the girls as Moroha sign thinking he's gonna need it.

Later, the students went into the locker rooms to change into their gym clothes and on the moving walkway towards a coliseum for their next class.

Asura and Moroha standing together enjoying a little peace and quiet until Satsuki came in, calling out to Moroha as she runs to him.

"Let's go on a date after school!" Satsuki said embracing Moroha's left arm on her small but firm breasts making Moroha blush.

"Actually, I'm going to look for a part-time job, so…" Moroha didn't want to turn down on a sweet girl who has sudden taken interest to him.

"Sorry, to you, but the Academy doesn't allow that." Satsuki mentioned much to Mororha's shock and Asura didn't seem to care.

The three went pass right through something like going through walls as a ghost.

"What was that just now?" Asura asked.

"It's another dimension inside the martial art stadium." Shizuno answered suddenly near Moroha and Satsuki.

"Even if you're seriously injured in here, just step through the protective field, go outside and you'll be good as new." Shizuno explained more.

"Wow, you seem to know a lot about this place." Moroha commented, even Satsuki admits Shizuno is smart though she still won't lose to her for Moroha's love.

Once everyone got to the stadium, their teacher begun explaining about two kinds of Saviors; Shirogane, who use Light Arts as in melee fighting, and Kuroma, who use Dark Arts as in casting magical spells. He shows them the source for all Saviors call "Prama" and tells them they must feel instinctively to draw out prama from their past life.

The students are having trouble bringing out their prama realizing this is harder than it seems until Satsuki shows everyone she can do it easily even lifting a girl up with one arm. Asura didn't seem to be impress because he was already strong like that though wonders how strong he can become with prama. Then he heard one student blurting out that this class is a waste of time for him, Satsuki didn't like this and went to confront them.

"You three are garbage. A disgrace to Saviors!" Satsuki scolded.

"Oh, is that a face? What makes you think you can get away with calling me names?" The tall buff student asked standing looking intimidated.

"Assuring that brain of yours still works, think about what you just said, and you'll have the answer you're looking for." Satsuki lectured.

"You're not one of those losers, are you?" The big guy asked mocking her about loving justice and her skills are wasted on that.

"ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, something big fall right from the ceiling and lands on the ground creating a big cloud dust with a little shockwave.

"If you two have the energy to insult one another, then you will show each other how skill you are in battle!" A man said, blowing the dust away completely with one hand revealing himself.

He's a large tall man with a big belly, blonde hair that's tied up in a bundle with a mustache and a bread. He wears a crimson red vest and shorts, and white shoes.

"Gen Isurugi. Satsuki Raniyo. I, the great gym teacher Wyzen will let you two have your first battle on your first day!" Wyzen smirked while shouting in pride.

"But W yzen, we don't normally allow combat on the first day, and why were you hiding on the ceiling this whole time?" The Homeroom teacher asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take full responsibility for this match." Wyzen said, then he saw Asura amongst the crowd of students.

"(Such strange and intense feeling coming from that boy, I feel like we've met before in our past life.)" Wyzen thought but shook the thought out remembering about the fight.

"Let me know how it goes." Asura said to Moroha before walking off, leaving the class not bothering to see how this match go.

Asura in his school uniform walk through some hallways seeing the rest of the school himself and it seems to be okay for a strange combat school, Asura has never gone out to see the world outside his hometown or ever gone to school until now. At least he made some new friends here despite them being a little weird in their own way, but they're nice people too.

His thoughts were interrupted when he accidentally bumps into a woman as she falls on her butt.

"Ow." The woman groaned.

"Sorry about that." Asura apologized helping the woman up.

The woman has blonde hair who possesses a well-endowed body figure. While seen dressing in a formal business suit, she also wears a big witch hat. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Hey, aren't you that principal from the gym?" Asura asked, remember seeing this woman.

"Yes, I'm Mari Shimon." Mari introduced herself, then she realizes something.

"Say, you're Asura Gekido the new first year, shouldn't you be in class right now?" Mari asked with firm tone.

"It was getting boring, even with that loudmouth fat guy suddenly showed up." Asura exclaimed.

"Oh, Wyzen can be very cocky and talks a lot, but make no mistake he's very strong." Mari said though Asura finds that hard to believe.

"Well, I'm just looking around the school then maybe go out to get something to eat later." Asura said not really sure what to do after school. He also blushes for some reason as stares at Mari's breasts and quickly look away.

"I'll make an exception since it's your first day, but I except you to be on time with class from now on." Mari said, Asura nodded before walking away.

Once Asura was no longer in her sight, Mari suddenly felt her heart pounding faster than normal for a moment as her cheeks blush of tiny pink dots.

"Whoa, now that was weird." Mari said to herself, shaking the thoughts off and went back to her job.

 **(Stairway)**

Asura walks down the stairs from the top, but before he could even reach the middle he spotted Moroha running up the steps like he's in a hurry for something important.

"Hey Moroha, where's the fire?" Asura asked, joke a bit as Mororha stop near him.

"Hey Asura, mind coming with me?" Moroha asked, Asura is confuse of the question until explained everything about what happened between Satsuki and Gen, and where Moroha is going.

 **(Gym)**

"The Hell's your problem!" Asura growled grabbing Gen by the collar the uniform.

"Well, you two got some guts for a demand, but it's not gonna happen." Gen denied their request.

"Apologize now or you'll be sorry." Moroha threatened making Gen. Asura and Moroha want to make the school bully say sorry to Satsuki either the easy way for the hard way, and honestly Asura prefers the hard way.

Gen sees in their eyes that they're serious of making him apologize to Satsuki for what humiliation from class and almost stripping her in front of the whole class.

"Ahh… I see what this is." Gen smirked as he throws a barrel of practice weapons.

"Pick your poison, chumps. Unless you're too afraid." Gen mocked.

Moroha picked out a training sword while Asura decided to go with his bare hands as he always does in every fight he's been to back in his hometown.

"Ahh, it was worth the wait to remain here, I too will fight as well!" Wyzen excited walking to the three students on the field.

"Mister Wyzen?" Gen confused.

"Let's make it a tag-team fight, Gen will take on Moroha and I'll take on Asura." Wyzen suggested as Asura clutches his fists tightly.

"You let it happen, what Gen did to Satsuki?" Asura asked in an angry tone.

"Yes, sometimes the greatest failure can also be a great lesson in life. We the Saviors have protected this world and its mortals from the monstrous threats of the Metaphysicals, slowly but surely bringing peace to all. We have been granted grifts from the Heavens themselves. Promising to open the door to a bright future for everyone in the world. We are considered the choosen warriors of G"

"You talk to much!" Not wanting to hear Wyzen's big mouth anymore, Asura suddenly leaps at the fat man fast and punch him so hard he was send away a few feet and Wyzen rolls on the ground before coming to a stop.

 **(Music-Wyzen Theme: Asura's Wrath)**

"My, such strength and you haven't even unlocked your prama fully." Wyzen commented on Asura's punch as he gets up groans a little from the noise.

"Alright, let get one with the battle, feel my wrath!" Wyzen said before unleashing his prama after removing the dog tag all over his body giving him the battle suit with a massive metallic golden right arm which portrayed an ornately formed structure and a face carved into the middle.

"Alright kid, prepare to feel the pain!" Gen said as he transforms and charges at Mororha barely able to defend himself then getting knock away.

Asura charge at Wyzen to punch him again only for the fat man to raise his golden giant fist to block the attack easily swipe it away and simply kick him away with a strong that made Asura gasp and crash near Moroha.

"What's wrong, the fight has barely begun and you two are already looking tired." Wyzen mocked hoping to see their fighting spirit in their eyes.

"Gen is faster in that state." Moroha informed as Asura gets up.

"And is indeed strong like Mari said, doesn't matter though we'll make them apologize to Satsuki!" Asura claimed giving up so easily as Moroha feels the same.

"Gen, show them your Celerity Technique!" One of Gen's friends shouted to which to did and smack Moroha hard.

"What, his speed…?" Asura shocked to see Gen moving faster than before.

"Yes, the Celerity Technique allows one to move faster than ever before." Wyzen explained suddenly appearing right behind Asura when he used the Celerity Technique and slap Asura with his giant hand sending him flying a dozen feet away.

"Moroha!" Satsuki called out as she arrived with Shizuno.

"Good, your girlfriend has come to see the fun too." Gen said seeing Sasuki which made Moroha worry.

"After I destroy you, I'll pick off where I left off with her and this it won't just be her top, I'll stripe her completely naked!" Gen declared making Moroha mad as he attacks while Gen blocks him easily without any problem.

"Damn that bastard, I'm gonna" Asura sentence was cut off by Wyzen punching him to the ground.

 **(Music End)**

"You should pay attention better, Asura." Wyzen scolded before continuing to punch Asura more.

"You know, you remained me of someone from my past life, even sharing the same name; he was a traitor to his people and the world, he was nothing but a lonely sum as others suffer for his sins. Oh, how would it be sweet to get my revenge on him for defeating me in battle." Wyzen said.

"…M-Mithra…" Asura muttered softly thought Wyzen manage to hear that as his eyes widen.

"Mithra, that's a name of the traitor's daughter from my past life, maybe you are that man. Then it's my turn to give the punch to the afterlife!" Wyzen said reeling up his giant golden fist aiming for Asura's head.

Asura fear that he was going to lose to this fat man in a fight, feeling guilty for not helping his friends get payback. Suddenly he starts to a flashback of the same man from before battling against a fat man that looks like Wyzen with six arms and roaring in rage. Asura now see that man is his past life from a very ancient time.

" **Kurikara Fudo Uchi"** Wyzen thrust his massive fist at Asura glowing in yellow aura only to Asura to catch the fist with one hand much to Wyzen surprise gasp.

 **(Muic-** **Hi no Ito Rinne no Gemini: Petit Milady)**

"I remember now, you bastard!" Asura growled as Wyzen began sweat and wincing in fear that Asura has remember Asura is the reborn Asura from their past life and life before, he's gonna lose to Asura again.

"Let's go, Kuchiku-kan!" Asura shouted, rip his dog tag off to transform into his combat suit and four more white-golden arms appear giving six arms to beat down Wyzen again.

"W-Wait, let's t-talk about this!" Wyzen bagged.

Asura turn to Moroha who have also awaken his power and defeated Gen with no problem though pass out as Satsuki went over to comfort him then turn his sight back to Wyzen.

"You haven't change a bit, you fat loser, don't worry I won't kill you this time but you will have to suffer for your sins!" Asura said fiercely before appearing right in front him at blinding speed that not ever Wyzen could keep up.

Asura punch three fists into Wyzen's stomach bursting a powerful shockwave making him gasp in pain like his whole body is destroyed from the inside, then Asura triple uppercuts him so powerful he sends Wyzen flying literally straight up all the to the ceiling crashing through to the outside and continue soaring up to the crimson sky.

 **(Music End)**

Asura felt proud beating up an idiot gym teacher who so happens to be someone knows from his past life, the four extra arms soon disappear, and he fell on his knee due to being exhausted of releasing all his power at once. He passes out but was caught by Mari resting his head on her breasts.

"Looks like you're also a special case, Asura Gekido." Mari smiled brushing the boy's hair.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I thought about Asura being reborn here in this like how's he reincarnated at the ending of the game, now Asura will continue fighting to protect the world from dangerous and powerful monsters while regaining more of his memories from his past life and will also get a harem too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanting to Walk and Fight Alone!**

 **(Dreamscape)**

" _Let her go!" A man shouted in anger as he appears to be falling from a huge space station towards the earth._

" _I said let her GO!" The man shouted again as he begun entering the atmosphere of the planet causing him to burn up like a meteor being consume in flames._

" _I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!" The man declared one last time before everything became dark and a very loud explosion sound was made._

 **(Dreamscape End)**

Asura shot his eyes open and himself up panting from the dream he just had though it felt more feel some lost memory than a dream and he can't figure out what that was exactly, it just feels familiar to him that's all.

"I see you're awake." A woman voice said, sounded very near the young dark-skinned boy.

Asura turns his head to see a familiar woman standing next him with her arms cross beneath her large breasts. He was confused at first who she is, but he quickly recognizes her after taking a good look at her eyes and noticing her witch-style hat.

"...Principal Mari!" Asura surprised.

"Glad to see you're doing well to remember me at least." Mari said before sitting down on a chair right next to the bed.

"Can you remember anything of what you did before finding yourself here?" Mari asked.

"I was heading home to the dorm when I saw Moroha running, and he told about making Gen apologize for what he did to Satsuki then that fat gym teacher came in and wanted to challenge me. That's when…" Asura stopped as he began to remember something else during that fight.

"That's when you have awoken to you power and send Wyzen flying through the roof, literally." Mari finished as chuckles a bit. She always wonders if there is anyone who can shut that fat man up for being such a bagger so much.

Asura look at his hands beginning to see a couple of imagines: one where he saw his hands cover in blood with a dead old man in front of him, and the second shows a large fat man who almost look exactly like Wyzen seem to be accusing him of something bad.

"Wyzen… I feel like I… have met him before." Asura said clutching his hands.

"Yes, Wyzen told me himself that he too had met before in the ancient past of your past-life. You two were once comrades on the same side, but then became enemies." Mari mentioned the words Wyzen told her when he was being treated at a hospital.

"What else did he tell you?" Asura asked, wondering if that fat gym teacher told her about their past connection.

"Nothing much, just that he wanted to apologize for betraying your before." Mari said.

"I see, that fight really took a lot out of me." Asura said feeling his body a bit weak.

"Well, that's to be expected when you unleashed all you Plana at once in one attack." Mari stated.

"Happened with Moroha?" Asura asked.

"Don't worry, he won his battle against Gen for Satsuki's honor and showed us that he's the Ancient Dragon." Mari informed.

"Ancient… Dragon?" Asura confused.

"Every Savior who's ever walked this earth is a reincarnation from a former life. However, it's extremely rare for a Savior to have been reborn more than once and to possess memories from two former lives simultaneously." Mari explained.

"Wait, so you're saying that Moroha might have TWO past-life? That sounds crazy!" Asura detested that such thing is possible.

"Perhaps, but when he delivered the final bow to Gen with his sword, he was using a level 3 Dark Art." Mari recalled seeing Moroha winning the fight.

Asura look surprise to hear that his recently new friend might be more powerful than he thought of himself to be, he also recalls seeing Moroha doing something to Gen when he won his battle against Wyzen.

"In any case, neither of you two suffered any physical injuries, you were lucky that the battle was in the arena." Mari said getting up from the chair.

"I guess…" Asura muttered then find Mari's face leaning close to his face, a little too close as his cheeks blush of tiny pink dots.

This awkward position they're in is making him feel uncomfortable as he doesn't like the principal invading his personal space and normal brush her off like anyone else, but for some reason he isn't like he wants her to be this close.

"Sorry, it just that it feels like you have this strong pull and I can't resist, maybe because you're strong or something else." Mari said pulling herself away making Asura feeling more confuse.

"Hey, Mari, it's time we get going!" A little girl called out.

She's a young girl with long, flowing blonde hair and teal colored-eyes. She wears a blue ribbon on top of her head to style her hair. She wears a blue dress, a little bit above knee length, a red tie and a white corset.

"Coming, Maya!" Mari replied. "Well, got to get going, be sure to get some sleep." Mari said before leaving.

Mari and her little sister Maya walking together in the hallway heading home.

"So, getting close to your future husband, huh?" Maya teased.

"Sh-Shut up, I'm the Principal and he's the student, it's my job to make sure he's in perfect health." Mari protested Maya's claim.

"Really, then why did it look like you were about to kiss him?" Maya asked with a smirk on her face.

Mari didn't respond to that as she only huff and look away with her cheek puffing and all. She wonders why she's starting to feel strange whenever she's near Asura like she chest is getting tight and feeling a little heat in her body. She hopes it's not a big problem interfering with her duties as the Principal of Akane Academy.

 **(Next Morning)**

Asura is looking at the window staring at the blue sky with some clouds floating around, being in his own thoughts and all.

"Hey, Asura." Moroha called out getting Asura's attention.

"Me and the girls were just exchanging phone numbers, want to join in?" Moroha asked.

"I guess, though I don't do a lot on my phone." Asura stated as he and Moroha connect their phones.

"Is there a Moroha and Asura in here?" A boy asked in the class as the boys look to someone standing at the door.

Suddenly, all the girls minus Satsuki and Shizuno squealed in delighted of seeing the older-looking student here.

"(Great, a damn pretty-boy I may have to deal with.)" Asura thought annoyed.

"I like for you two to come with me, and Ms. Urushibara, that goes for you as well." The boy said which made Satsuki gasp that Shizuno and Moroha are going together.

 **(School Rooftop)**

"Huh, Rank C, but why?" Moroha asked as the boy known as Jin Isurugi told them the news.

"You two have the Principal's highest recommendation. I got the chance to see it for myself, I was very impress by seeing both of you." Jin said, also explaining they'll be pay in form of scholarship and guaranteed a position with the Order of the White Knights after graduation.

"That was my little brother Moroha was fighting." As soon as Jin said that Gen is his brother, Asura burst towards him with punch that he couldn't react in time forcing his back to the fence.

"What the… Asura?!" Moroha shocked as Shizuno was also surprised by the sudden action.

"If you knew what your damn brother did others, then you should take responsibility for what he did to them including Satsuki!' Asura snarled grinding his teeth a bit.

"…Yeah, you're right, I've tried to get Gen to behavior and treat others more with respect, but he can be stubborn to listen sometimes." Jin said getting himself up and rubbing his bruised cheek.

"I know what he did was unforgivable, but I always believes he can be a good Savior. So, I'm truly sorry!" Jin said bowing his upper body down.

Asura can tell that Jin really does care for his little brother even though he's a shit with attitude probably, Asura can respect people caring for others like Jin is showing.

"Whatever, I hold it against you, just make sure do your part of the big brother." Asura said earning a small smile from Jin.

"Okay, glad that's all been settle. So, what's the catch of being C Ranks?" Moroha asked.

"Aw, not only are you strong but sharp too. Well played, and you're absolutely correct, once you reach Rank C you are also required to join my elite team of Strikers." Jin explained.

"And that means, what?" Moroha asked.

"You'll be part of an Anti-Metaphyiscal combat unit, the best of the best." Jin answered.

"We go on mission once or twice a month, but the missions are very dangerous. You don't have to decide right away."

"I'll pass." Asura instantly turned down the offer and walking away.

"Huh, but…?" Jin shocked, Asura stop when he's near the door.

"I'm a team player or anything, whenever I see a fight I go in alone and make out. Anyone getting in the way will probably be in a coma from my fists." Asura mentioned as he left the rooftop, surprise to find Satsuki near the door but didn't care as he walk downstairs.

 **(After School)**

Asura is walking down the street thinking starting his own training to become strong on his own because of the memoires from his former life as some soft of deity or something fighting alongside with others like him against some strange dangerous monster that seem worst the Metaphyiscal. Thought he was some sort of hero, but that's when he starts to remember the 'Asura' from the past was betrayed by the others and framing him for a crime of murder.

" _(You traitress filth!)"_ Past Wyzen shouted.

" _(Your death shall be the foundation of my New World.)"_ A man from the past said, his face is shadowed so Asura couldn't make out who he is.

"That group… betrayed me, I guess now I know why I don't do team ups." Asura said to himself, he turns his head to look at the sunset and the crimson-colored sky.

Asura has been thinking if it's really okay to hanging out with others like Moroha, Satsuki, and Shizuno seeing them as friends though Moroha did saw him as one thinking they could be good friends together. Moroha did seem like the trustful kind of guy and he's does really care for others more than himself, something that Asura can respect kind of reminds of something his past-life cares for though can't remember exactly what it was.

"Hey, Asura!" A girl calling out to him from behind.

Asura turns around to see a new face as the girl who called out before running up to him.

She's a blonde haired teenage girl who possesses tanned skin complexion and an extremely well-endowed figure that rivals Shizuno, except her breasts are bigger almost like Principal Mari about double G-cup. She even wears the school uniform meaning she goes to there too.

"Hi, you're Asura Gekido, right?" The girl asked running up and her face close up his.

"Huh, yeah, and your…?" Asura confused.

"I'm Sophia Mertesacker, I'm part of the Strike Team!" Sophia introduced herself, Asura sigh after hearing she's from that "Striker" he turned down.

"I see, so you captain sent you to me to reconsider the offering of joining." Asura said.

"Oh no, the captain told me about you turning down the offer, so I volunteer to come meet you." Sophia explained with a cheerful smile.

"Well, now you have." Asura said walking away, but Sophia seem to not be the giving up type as she follows him by his side.

"Come on, I'm not here to change your mind, I just want to get to know you!" Sophia said rubbing her shoulder on Asura's.

"Why should you care about someone you barely know?" Asura asked, wondering what this girl's problem.

"Well, I just want to make sure my underclassman is doing alright." Sophia chuckled, this shock Asura a bit learned that she's his Senpai.

"Anyway, we have the weekend off tomorrow, so how about we go hangout together at the mall!" Sophia suggested.

"Huh?" Asura confused.

"I'll pick you up in the morning, better get well rested so we can have fun!" Sophia said running off and waving goodbye at Asura.

Asura had no idea what just happened here, he just met a girl who happens to be an upperclassman and part of the same combat team, and now he's been invited to go hangout at the mall for unknown reason standing there at the spot with a shock look on his face.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Asura has turned down on the chance to join the Striker team thinking he's not much of a team player and all, then he met the girl Sophia Mertesacker who just straight up invited him to hangout with her like they've already become friends out of the blue like that. He'll learn soon enough that sometimes being in a team isn't a bad idea.**

 **Seem Sophia has made her move on Asura to be the second girl in his love-life as he'll get closer to her as time passes.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spending and Fighting Time Together at a Mall**

Asura is seen snoring loudly in his sleep on the bed as he hopes to sleep in longer because today is the weekend, which means no school to worry about and maybe thinking about doing some solo training when he gets the chance. Thankfully, he didn't have any nightmares of his past-life last night as he just had some peaceful ones like being with a woman who was apparently his wife and a young girl who seems to be his daughter enjoying the peace they have together.

 _RRIIIINNNNNGGG_

 _RRIIIINNNNNGGG_

Asura's phone rang loud waking him up from the dream as his eyes shot wide open from the sudden ringing, which was weird because he was sure that he set his alarm on the phone for later time since it's the weekend. Must mean that someone is calling him in the morning.

He groans annoyance as he reaches out for the IPhone, not bothering getting his face off the pillow and tries to find on the counter next to the bed until he felt it, holding it near his face to see an unknown caller with the number ID he doesn't recognizes. Normally, he would just hang up whenever he gets an unknown caller, but something was telling him to answer it.

"Hello?" Asura groaned answering the call.

"Hey, Asura, you awake? I hope I didn't get the wrong number." The unknown caller said, the voice is female and Asura quickly recognizes it.

"You're that Sophia girl from yesterday?" Asura asked.

"Yep, that's me!" Sophia answered exciting.

"How did you get this number?" Asura asked, the only ones who has his number are Moroha, Satsuki, and Shizuno.

"I asked Moroha, I told him that I wanted to hang out with you and thought it'll be a good way to become friends." Sophia explained simply.

"(Moroha, I'm starting to think you're just "too" nice.)" Asura thought.

"Something tells me you're not gonna take no for an answer." Asura sighed, feeling that this girl is persistent.

"See, we're already getting to know each other, and I'm going to make sure we have a great day!" Sophia determined.

To this point, Asura has no choice but to go along with whatever the busty upperclassmen girl wants.

"Fine, we'll… hang out together." Asura said slowly getting up from his bed.

"Hooray! Meet me at the mall in an hour!" Sophia said before hanging up.

Asura wonder what this girl has in store for him and hopes she doesn't drag on through shopping to any clothing stores that girls like to go at, he gets up from the bed and starts to get himself ready.

 **(Mountain area)**

"And… you are sure about this?" A calm young man wearing a gold mask asked on the phone.

" _You better believe it, I did not think I would ever see another friend from my past life besides and others."_ Wyzen's voice said through the other phone.

"Well, the world is full of surprises these days." The young man said looking at the horizon.

" _I'm sure you be most happy to see him, I think you are friends once back then."_ Wyzen guessed trying to remember a bit.

"Maybe, but we'll have to see how this plays out when we do cross paths." The young man said.

" _Does that mean you're coming home soon?"_ Wyzen asked.

"Yes, I'm almost done with my business here. I hope Shizuno is doing well." The young man wondered.

" _Oh, that remains me; Shizuno has been recruited to join the Slayers."_ Wyzen reported.

"I see, then I'll have to end it quickly to congratulate her." The young man said before hanging up the phone.

 **(With Asura)**

Asura is standing in front of the mall entrance wearing some normal clothing of a red tank-top and white-yellow shorts as looks around trying to see of Sophia is coming and looking at his phone seeing the time is almost an hour up.

Sometimes he wonders to himself why did he bother getting out of bed today.

"Hey! Asura, over here!"

Asura turn his head to the right and his eyes widen of embarrassment as his cheeks blushes into red seeing Sophia wearing a blue overall with not even a shirt to cover her massive breasts except for the stripes and sandals on her feet.

"Hi! I'm so glad you're here!" Sophia smiled looking all cute as Asura looks away.

"Damn, woman, what the hell are you wearing?" Asura asked trying not to look at her cleavage.

"Huh, what's wrong with the way I dress?" Sophia confused. This is one of her every day clothing she always like to wear.

"Aren't you worry about people seeing you like this? At least put a shirt on." Asura demanded as he tries to calm himself down.

"Why would I be worried? I always wear something like this all the time after school and time off from my Slayers duty." Sophia said stretching out the stripes a bit.

"(My god how is this girl not arrested for public nudity?)" Asura thought asked himself.

"Anyway, enough about me, let's go have some fun!" Sophia grabbed Asrua's hand and drag him into the mall.

For the next few hours, Asura and Sophia have been going to some stores like a few clothing stores, but they also went some other stores like checking out some movies, comic books, visiting some children toys shop, and playing some video games at the arcade. Even though Asura hasn't played any games in a while, he finds himself enjoying the time with Sophia along making this trap to the mall interesting and having some fun time together.

Now, they are sitting together in a table eating some food like pizza and soda drinks at the food court decided to take a lunch break from all that walking around in the mall.

"Man, we sure around a lot!" Sophia exclaimed stretching her arms.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty fun." Asura admitted taking a sip of his soda.

"I'm glad you're having a good time. At first, I thought you be all like grumpy-mean with your temper from what I heard from Wyzen-sensei." Sophia mentioned stirring the straw of her drink. Asura snorted of hearing that name.

"As if just seeing the fatso wasn't annoying enough." Asura said.

"Hey, Wyzen-sensei is the best couch in the couch and I so happen to be his number one favorite student!" Sophia bragged proudly, pounded her fist to her breast.

"Somehow I'm not surprise." Asura grunted.

"Look, I heard about what happened yesterday. Knowing Wyzen-sensei, he probably just wanted to teach Satsuki about self-confidence and not letting the power go over her head." Sophia said tapping her head with her finger.

"I think it was a little over extreme for my taste, I don't regret giving him a good lesson with my fists." Asura smirked, only imagione the look on the gym teacher's face when he punched Wyzen to through the roof.

"I'm sure he was very impressed of your display of strength." Sophia said.

"So, Asura, why did you turn down the offer to join the Stiker?" Sophia asked, wanting to know his reason.

"I guess you could say… I've been a loner through most of my life, and that my past-life once worked with a team he thought he could trust, but they all turned traitor and tried to kill him." Asura explained, remembering his time being alone in his childhood.

"Oh, so you're worry that the Stikers might betray you." Sophia guessed.

"Something like that." Asura said, then gasps when Sophia suddenly sat on his laps and hugging his head to her breasts making him blush.

"There's no need to worry, I promise the Slayers are like a new family and will always have each other's backs. Being strong alone is great, but that can only get you so far, don't you think it's better to work others to help get stronger?" Sophia asked softly.

While Asura was blushing of embarrassment with his face smooth on Sophia's breasts, he has claim down a bit to think about what she just said: about wanting to become stronger and working with others for the better. Even though Asura was always alone most of his life he did had his parents and a friend who once stood by his side until the day he and his family moved away to live in another town, maybe being with others won't be so bad unlike his past-life.

Then suddenly, they heard a loud boom sound and people screaming in fear as they run for their lives.

"What's going on?" Asura asked.

"It must be a Metaphysical attack, we have to check outside!" Sophia suggested as she runs in the opposite direction and Asura quickly follow her.

Soon as they got outside, they see a giant snake with emerald-green eyes and red-bloodish veins all over its body, hissing in rage and to their surprise they also see Satsuki and Shizuno there.

"We have to help them!" Asura stated, Sophia nodded.

"I'll go help Shizuno evacuate some people, you help Satsuki with the snake." Sophia planned before running off.

Asura soon ran towards the snake ready for some action.

"Let's go, Kuchika-kan!" Asura shouted turning into his Slayer uniform and form six golden arms, then jump straight at the side of the snake's head giving it a powerful punch.

"Asura!" Satsuki shouted in joy, not sure why he's here but glad that he is.

"You alright?" Asura asked.

"I'm fine, I was just having a nice day with Shizuno, but then this stupid snake just ruined it." Satsuki said mad, pointing her sword at the snake monster.

"Then let's send this thing packing… to the afterlife!" Asura declared preparing to fight.

Later Satsuki and Asura are leading the snake Metaphysical into the now empty mall as they are joined by Shizuno and Sophia each attacking the monster with every power they can throw at it; Asura punching on the sides of the body with devastating, Satsuki slashing her sword, Shizuno casting a barrage of ice-draggers, and Sophia pounding it with her double-ended Kanabō. Together, they might defeat this thing once and for all.

At least that it what seems, until Satsuki got a surprise attack by another snake Metaphysical.

"What… there's another one?" Asura confused, then on instinct brought his arms on guard to defend against the head of another as he gets push back.

"More are coming at once, no… it can't be!" Sophia worried in fear.

The ground cracks open to showing more giant snakes coming out together and revealing that they are one together in the same body, then at the end where the tail should be a giant that's bigger than the others, more red and black indicating that this must be the leader.

"It's a multi-headed type?" Shizuno shocked.

"There's… no way… we don't stand a chance." Satsuki said shaking in fear.

One of the snakes blast a fog-like attack at Satsuki.

"Look out!" Shizuno warned pushing Satsuki away, but they couldn't dodge it completely as from the legs they began to turn into stone.

"My legs!" Satsuki gasped.

"You need to boost your prana and resist the stone magic!" Shizuno said as she does her best.

"Damn it, this is insane! We need backup!" Asura said wondering where they are.

"It's no use, they're not coming!" Sophia shouted, confusing the six-armed boy.

"This Metaphysical is nothing like we've ever seen, if this was a normal type they would come but this thing is too dangerous that it would take 100 men to fight it!" Sophia explained, knowing what her friends are doing now.

Asura shock and turn his head as his eyes as cover in shadows as one of the snake heads hisses charging at Asura.

"ASURA?!" Sophia shouted as tears are about to drop from her eyes.

 **(Music-** **Asura Wrath Soundtrack - Asura Unleashed)**

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH?!" Asura punched the snake head away crashing into another one.

"You're a real idiot, you know that." Asura said angry to Sophia who is shock from the punch.

"If you call yourself the "swords of salvation" to save lives, then wouldn't mean to have the will to fight on with your life on the line?!" Asura lectured shock Sophia making her realizes what an idiot she is now.

"Moroha!" Satsuki called out as she's wrapped in one snake's tongue.

"Satsuki!" Asura shouted wanting to go help her, but some of the snake heads coming at him are preventing the rescue.

Just when it seems all hope is lost for Satsuki as she thinks of her final thought of Moroha.

"Salatiga, now! Come to me!" Moroha's voice shouted from above and he appears freeing Satsuki.

"Heh, what took you so long." Asura smirked to his best friend.

"Sorry I'm late." Moroha said glad to see his friend are okay, sort of for Satsuki and Shizuno.

"Whoa, that thing is massive!" Moroha commented on the bigger head.

"Well, no time to lose; I'll handle the big one while you handle the small fries." Asura suggested hoping behind Moroha.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Moroha questioned Asura's plan.

"Better than nothing, let's go!" Asura shouted as he ran to the leader head and Moroha went on attacking the ten snake heads.

Asura start throwing strong punches to the leader snake thought the assault has only little effect on the creature as it attacks Asura doing his best to dodge it. Moroha isn't doing so well either as they are too many of them to deal with no matter how much he attacks.

As Asura grins his teeth that none of his attacks are working but not wanting to give up the fight, he suddenly gets another flashback of his past-life.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Seeing him floating in outer space fighting against a giant unholy monster spurting from the earth itself. Charging and slamming all three of his fists on the right side into the monster's head creating giant cracks as it screeches in pain._

 **(Flashback End)**

"Alright, let's do this!" Asura said ready to unleash one powerful attack and jumps higher than the leader head.

"I don't forgive, and I never forget. I always remember those who take from me!" Moroha shouted powering up more prana and starts casting an enchantment after seeing his second past-life.

Both heroes have charged up their power and ready to unleash their powerful attack upon the multi-headed Metaphysical. It is as if they have read each other's mind strike at the same time to destroy the monster once and for all.

" **Yin Yang Kurikara"** Moroha unleashed a huge slashing black-white explosion at the smaller heads.

" **Triple-Killer Impact"** Asura dives at the leader head like a meteor and strike three fists on the head creating large cracks of energy as the multi-headed creature has been killed for good as the clouds covering the sky spread out clearing the crimson sky.

 **(Music End)**

The two boys landed safely smiling at each other for a job well done as the girls are happy of overjoyed that they beat it together as the stone effect on Satsuki and Shizuno have worn off.

Mari and Jin soon arrived seeing the Metaphysical into small pieces falling from the sky.

"I was right, about BOTH of them." Mari smiled.

 **(Next Day)**

"Wow, can you believe we're officially Strikers now!" Satsuki cheered as she and Asura has just been acceptance into the Strikers team.

"Yeah, just don't expect me to follow stupid orders." Asura warned as Moroka chuckles and Shizuno felt annoyed now that she has to deal with Satsuki more in the same team.

"Looks like is going a be an interesting school year for all of us!" Moroha declared with a bright smile. Asura put a small smile, knowing that he's not wrong.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Asura and Moroha have defeated their first Metaphysical beast together and showing off their new powerful attack as they are now in the Strikers team together as they'll face new danger and adventures to protect the world from evil.**

 **And it seems Asura is starting to have a little love interest on Sophia after their time together at the mall, before the whole monster attack part as she'll try to make his life a bit more interesting from now on.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrath Ambition of Freedom!**

We see a fancy looking hallway as a young man is walking through the path to the door as he was called by a 'friend' to come over and talk about something important, hopefully it's not a waste like last time he visited this man.

The boy appeared to be about 15-16 years ago, shoulder-length dark brown hair with a part of it wrapped in bun with maroon color tips, he has traditional markings and prints mottled around his body. His clothing and attire consist of a style commonly attributable to the deities of Japanese mythology, complete with dual white scarves trailing behind his shoulders (the Japanese wind god, Fujin, is also known to wear a long white mantlecloth around his shoulders). He is also wearing a golden mask.

"Alright, let see what he wants this time and I swear if it's another drinking contest I'll slice him in half." The boy with a deep tone in his voice said to himself, letting out a sigh knowing that this man would probably goof around a bit before getting to the serious business.

The boy reaches the door and rang the doorbell once, waited for a few seconds until it open showing a young girl revealed herself to the visitor.

She has long blonde hair, green eyes, and well-endowed figure. She is wearing a maid uniform consist of a dark-blue dress with a white apron on top and a dark-blue ribbon tied behind her head. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Greetings Yasha, Sir Edward has been expecting you." The maid greeted allowing him to enter the room.

"Good to see you as well, Angela." Yasha entered the room seeing a man sitting on a couch.

The man is a tall-figured young man with short blonde hair and dark green eyes. He also has two earrings on both ears and always wears a purple suit.

"Hey, there Blue Ninja Yasha, it's good to see you!" The man greeted like a happy child as he is holding a game mobile in his hand.

"Sir Edward Lampard, still being childish I see." Yasha mocked walking towards him.

"Hey now, no need to be all formal, we're fellow members of the Head Seven, but we're friends, so just sit down and relax while I finish this level." Edward patted the spot on the couch to him.

"You'll have to forgive him, he's been playing that game since this morning and had to cancelled the plan of going out for breakfast." Angela explained.

"I take it you weren't very happy about that?" Yasha asked.

"Of course, I was looking forward to having those pancakes, but this stupid pain-in-the-butt got all lazy because of a game for children." Angela glared at her master.

"Hey now, is that anyway to treat your big brother like that?" Edward asked, then he realized he got distracted that the final boss of the game beat him making it game over.

"Aw man, I lost again." Edward sighed in shame as he drops the game on the floor.

"Is there any reason why you called me all the way out here when I was on a mission?" Yasha asked feeling annoy right now.

"Yes, yes, sorry about that old buddy." Edward apologized quickly changing his mood and turns on the TV.

"Just yesterday when I was enjoying a nice cartoon show about a pig with spider powers, it's really funny, anyway I got a mysterious text from an unknown caller with a video of the event that happened at a mall in a city where Akane Academy is." Edward explained playing the screen.

"Akane Academy, that's where my sister is starting as a first year." Yasha said.

"Yes, you mentioned your twin sister and older brother are there. Man, it sure takes me back to the time that you were the beyond a prodigy passing classes and awakening at such an early age." Edward recalled, thinking of how he first met Yasha that he graduated at the age of ten.

"I just worked hard like everyone to become strong." Yasha stated.

"Yeah, and that you got promoted to becoming S-Rank shortly after graduation." Edward added as he plays the video showing the mall was being destroyed by a Metaphysicals.

"Hmm, that's a new one." Yasha commented.

"Yes, a multi-headed type each ugly like the rest though I think this one is uglier." Edward pointed out the larger snake head that's black and red.

"(A red and black color Metaphysicals, I feel like I seen those colors before.)" Yasha thought, thinking on the memories of his past life.

Yasha's eyes then widen of shock when he saw two girls slowly being turned into stone, one of the girls he's familiar is mostly stone with only her head remain as she lays on the ground unconscious.

"Shizuno!" Yasha gasped getting up from his sit.

"Yeah, I was a little shocked that she and that girl with the pink hair tried to fend off that monster even though they are only first-years. Not to worry, they survived the ordeal thanks to those two." Edward said playing the video again.

The next scene shows Asura and Moroha fighting off against the giant snake monster, each doing a special attack destroying the giant snake monster together, though Yasha was more focus on Asura getting a strange feeling that he meant this boy before probably in his past-life and the video paused.

"Did you see that? Those two first-year students just took down a dangerous Metaphysicals that would take a few S-Rank Strikers to defeat, I think we just found ourselves two Jack in the box!" Edward excited gripping the remote tightly.

Yasha didn't say anything as he continues staring at the silver-haired boy with six golden arms, the more he looks at this first-year, the more intense feeling he gets then suddenly felt a flashback appearing in his head of old memories from his past-life is suffering.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Two men standing on the metal training field, one looks like Yasha but older wearing a martial arts gi looking like he's ready to charge, the other is the boy from the video also older-looking tightening his fist._

" _Yasha!" The past man shouted jumping towards the past-Yasha._

" _Asura!" The Past-Yasha shouted back as he charges to meet him head on._

 _Soon, they came to the middle and their fists collided that creates shockwaves._

 _Then everything went blank._

 **(Flashback End)**

"Asura." Yasha said.

"Oh, you curious about this one?" Edward asked pointing at Asura on the paused screen.

"You could say that." Yasha answered.

"Angela, did you find out anything about those two boys like I asked?" Edward asked to his maid/younger sister.

"Yes, one boy is named Moroha Haimura and the other is Asura Gekido. Both very strong Strikes though Moroha appears to be the ancient dragon." Angela informed handing them the files of the boys.

"Oh, so one is the Ancient Dragon while the other is just insanely powerful like one. We really hit the jackpot!" Edward smirked looking at Moroha's file.

Yasha looked at Asura's file for a few moments and place it down on the table.

"I'm heading out." Yasha said getting up and walking away.

"Going to meet them I see, I was thinking of heading out myself." Edward said.

"Perhaps, though I've been meaning to go visit my family soon, guess now's a good as time as any." Yasha said reaching the boy.

"Just because with that brother of yours, you warned about him being obsessed with success in the family's name." Edward said.

"…I know." Yasha said before leaving the room.

"I do feel pity for him." Angela said with a sad expression.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we're not like that. Even though you are adopted, I'm glad you're my sister." Edward smiled at Angela.

"Thank you, big brother." Angela smiled back.

 **(Akane Academy, Principal Office)**

"So, Asura, do you know why you're here?" Mari asked sitting at her desk with Asura in front of him.

"Something about my anger." Asura guessed.

"Yes, it's only been two weeks since you enrolled here and you already gotten yourself a bad reputation, you beating up Wyzen I let it side since it was the first day. But you certainly made yourself known for nearly destroying everything." Mari explained.

"That's a little exaggerating." Asura protested.

"Really, like the time you punch Gen through three stone walls?" Mari raised an eyebrow.

"He was bothering those two girls and one of his 'friends' was trying to grope their butts." Asura explained.

"The time you threw a car into a building with the driver inside?"

"He nearly drove over that little kid and didn't bothered looking!" Asura said.

"Destroyed two vending machines and threw them out the window."

"They refused to give me my snacks!" Asura said.

"And just yesterday, caused a food fight in the cafeteria and nearly destroyed the whole place." Mari glared.

"The guy wouldn't stop flinging food at me and he asked for it." Asura defended himself.

"Asura, you're an incredible boy with powers that could help the whole world but you're letting your anger get the best of you at the littlest things. You need better control." Mari lectured.

Asura let out a sigh, knew that she is right.

"I know, I was always told by the people at the town where I used to live. Telling me that I shouldn't let this anger turn me into a monster… but the thing is I can't ignore it." Asura said looking at his hands.

He suddenly sees an image of his past-life's hands covered in blood and a dead old man laying in front of him.

"I always feel angry for some reason, but it's not to any person or something, I'm just angry because I feel like there's something bad out there in the world and I have to destroy it with my own hands." Asura described of how he feels about his wrath.

"It almost like it's telling me to be prepared for the worst, and I don't even know what that is. How am I suppose to save the world?" Asura asked worry.

Mari knew what Asura was talking about, every Strikers know that feeling whenever they're about to head into battle against Metaphysicals and felt shaken after surviving the battle and coming home, they all have burden with a heavy responsibility the moment they awaken their Prama and seeing their past-lives taking away their normal life. Everyone felt that way, Mari herself too, it was scary at first but when they all realizes that having these powers meaning they can be something great to help the whole world not alone, but with friends being by your side.

"I know things are hard, but I promise they'll be much clearer to you in time and you don't always have to think it like saving the whole word, just think about saving one person at a time." Mari advised as she walks up to Asura and place a hand on his shoulder.

"We're here so we can learn from each other to protect lives, channel our power to destroy the enemies we were destined to fight against." Mari said.

"So, I should channel my anger only in fights?" Asura asked.

"Something like that, and don't be afraid to hold back otherwise you won't grow stronger if you don't use your full strength." Mari nodded.

Then Mari got an idea.

"Come on." Mari said heading to the door.

"Where are we going?" Asura asked curious.

"A walk in the park." Mari answered. And just in time, the bell rang as the end of the day.

 **(Park)**

Asura and Mari are seen walking together at a park with people are together as friends and families doing some fun outdoor stuff like having a picnic or playing a friendly game of tag running on the grass.

"Relaxing, isn't it?" Mari asked Asura.

"Yeah, seeing everyone just enjoying their days like nothing matters." Asura pointed out.

"That's because of us, with the Strikers around people can enjoy the peaceful times we helped make and it's our job to make sure that last for everyone to live in." Mari explained seeing two kids flying kites.

"What about us, don't we get any time off?" Asura asked.

"Of course, we do, we get always be fighting monsters all the time though when you get to S-Rank. That won't matter." Mari mentioned.

"S-Rank?"

"Once you reach that Rank, you'll never have any freedom again. The Strikers who are S-Rank will be working none stop forcing to battle against Metaphysicals they no chance of defeating, you can't do any normal stuff like just going out for a walk with permission." Mari explained.

"That's insane! They're being treated like slaves and some are still kids!" Asura angered. Who in Hell made that stupid rule in the first place.

"I know how you feel, I knew a few people who became S-Rank and I never saw them again." Mari said looking down at the grassy ground sad.

"This is something the Government decided sometime after Prama was discovered to battle the Metaphysicals." Mari added.

"To Hell with the Government, don't they realize that the Strikers are still humans, treating them like mere tools!" Asura growled, clenching his fists tightly like he wants to punch something right now.

Asura never felt angrier than he's feeling right now about those with power at the top are making others fight without rest and don't even care about how they feel like wanting to just go outside, this really made his blood boiled like hot water on a stove.

"I think I know what to do now." Asura said, Mari's confused of what he meant.

"I'm going to change that law so the S-Rank can have their freedom!" Asura declared his goal.

"Change the law, but that would mean you would have to be stronger than the Head Seven." Mari shocked.

"The Head Seven, are they like the strongest Saviors?" Asura asked.

"Yes, they are made up of seven strongest Saviors from different countries each with the power to destroy a Metaphysical that cannot be defeated alone, while they may rule over the Saviors of their country, they too have no freedom because of the power they wield." Mari explained about the Head Seven.

"Besides, how exactly are you gonna change the law?" Mari asked.

"I don't know, but one thing I do know is that even if it means going against the world itself, I'll destroy the living Hell they were to forced into!" Asura said raising his fist at the sky.

Mari's heart suddenly skipped a beat after hearing Asura's ambition to change the law and help the S-Rank Saviors have their freedom again, it made her face blushes that their boy would to such length to help all those Saviors he doesn't know and said he'll fight the world to do so.

This kid is crazy, and the craziest part is that she's falling in love with him even more than she realized.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Asura has a new goal now to somehow help give the S-Rank Saviors their freedom and he'll have his friends by his side on this path, hopefully things will go well but knowing it's Asura, he'll probably fight want to fight to settle the problem. Let see how he'll handle himself when he meets two of the Head Seven coming to the Academy.**

 **Hope you like seeing Edward and Angela being brother and sister, I think they work better this way than in the anime, I think Angela would be better with Moroha in his harem.**

 **Yasha has made his appearance as a powerful Savior having graduated early and becoming an S-Rank as well and being Shizuno's older twin brother. It's going to be an intense reunion between him and Asura.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Punch Reunion of Wrath and Melancholy**

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Asura asked.

"Come on, Asura, you got to at least try these delicious sweets!" Sophia proclaimed.

Sophia and Asura are standing at the sweet crepes cart while in the school uniform, they were on their way to school when Sophia suddenly got the idea of going to get some crepes for a little snack before they begin today's lesson in class.

"Are you sure it's okay to eat crepes before school?" Asura asked, he doesn't want to get a lecture for being late, especially getting one from Wyzen himself and that is something he doesn't want to go through.

"Oh, relax, we got plenty of time eat these on the way and we'll be finish by the time we get there." Sophia stated and the two starts walking together.

Seeing no point in arguing with the busty American senior, Asura decides to just go with the flow and eat his crepe which is a strawberry flavor with blue berries.

"Hmm, this is good!" Asura surprised that something sweet can make him feel excited.

"See, I knew you would like it!" Sophia smiled in victory.

As they walk a lone figure hiding in the shadows is spying on the two students, mostly his eyes are on Asura as his main target.

"There he is, he is so much different than his past-life yet still the same as well, time for a little test of his strength." The figure said as he steps out of the shadows revealing himself to be Yasha and disappears from the spot.

As the two Striker members enjoy their sweets together, Asura suddenly senses something strong and fast coming at toward them then he drops his crepe for his left arm to move on its own and collide with a kick that was aiming for Sophia's head from the other side.

The impact of the fist and feet caused a strong shockwave as Sophia fell on her butt from both the shockwave and the surprises that someone tried to attack her without being notice as she also drops her crepe.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Asura asked angry.

"Hmm, I see you have good instinct… just like before." Yasha said before slaps Asura with another foot and jump landing several feet away.

"I don't know what's you're deal here, but if you dare hurt Sophia then I rip your head off along with your spine!" Asura threatened with a raging tone.

"And your temper is as bad as before too, like some of the reports I read on you during your time here. To think that you're one of the Strikers who defeated the unknown type two months ago." Yasha sighed, according to his past-self's memories Asura probably has the worst temper than anyone he knows, and it looks like despite being born in a different life that temper is still there.

"Hold on, how do you know about that. I don't think I've seen you around here before and at the school." Sophia pointed out, getting a weird feeling that she seen him somewhere before.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be wrong to know what's been going on at my former school." Yasha said, is not a totally lie as he didn't want to bring Edward's name into this.

"Former school?" Sophia confused, trying to do some serious thinking here.

"I don't give a fuck of what you're talking about, you hurt my friends and you'll suffer my wrath!" Asura declared, clenching his fists.

"Suffer your wrath, it seems you really haven't change at all… Asura." Yasha said his name out loud on purpose.

Asura became shock and confuses that this strange, idiot pretty-face somehow knew his name even though they only just met seconds ago, then he felt the strange sensation in his head that is telling him he knows this guy from somewhere before, but where?

"(Who is this guy, and why do I feel like… he and I are close?)" Asura thought asked himself.

"Well, I best be on my way, I did come here to visit my sister at the school. Maybe we'll see each other there." Yasha said with a cocky smile before leaping up and disappearing into the air.

Asura just stands there while holding on the fist that clash against that guy's kick, it was so strange the when the two connect it made him think that he felt that kind of strength before and something tells him that it involves his past-life and the weird the feeling that was telling him they are known each other before. There was also the part that this guy really, really piss him off more than usual for some reason.

"Wow, that was strange, am I right?" Sophia asked as she looks around seeing no sign of the weird guy at all.

"Yeah, strange…" Asura said, not really paying attention to her.

"Even though he does look handsome, he's very rude for making us drop our crepes, they didn't deserve to go out like that!" Sophia cried over the sweets on the ground.

Asura wasn't sure what's going on, but there is one thing cleared for when the next time he sees that guy. He's going to punch him right in the face.

 **(Moving Walkway)**

Asura is with Sophia, Moroha, Satsuki, and Shizuno are seen wearing their gym uniformriding the moving walkway to the coliseum while talking about some things like with Moroha meeting some weird guy at a café restaurant who was one of the Head Seven of the S-Rank Strikers, Sir Edward Lampard which also explained that she and Asura also met a weird earlier though they didn't get his name.

Meanwhile, Shizuno was sort of paying attention to the conversation as her mind is else where with a gentle smile on her face.

"You seem to be in a good mood since we left the locker room." Satsuki noticed this, wondering what's going on.

"Oh, sorry, it just I'm happy that my twin brother is coming for a visit today." Shizuno revealed.

"I didn't know you have a twin brother." Moroha surprised.

"You never ask, but I guess you would be curious that he's not here in the same year as us." Shizuno said.

"Really, did he skip ahead of you?" Sophia asked.

"More than that, he actually graduated from this academy three years earlier than anyone." Shizuno revealed causing everyone even Asura shock of this news.

"No way, you got to be kidding me! It's bad enough that I have to deal with a showoff like you like, but there's another who's more annoying, sheesh!" Satsuki complained.

"Hey, don't talk that way about my brother, he went through a lot even becoming an S-Rank for me and our family! And is one of the Head Seven!" Shizuno snapped.

Asura's eyes widen upon hearing that Shizuno's twin brother is an S-Rank and one of the Head Seven Mari told him about last month, for some reason also thinking about that weird guy from earlier are connected somehow.

"Whoa, your brother must be very strong!" Sophia impressed.

"Of course, Yasha is not only the strongest in the family but also the head of our family too." Shizuno said, revealing the name of her brother.

"Ya… sha?" Asura said the name and suddenly a fragment memory suffers in his mind.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Control yourself." A man said._

 _The man appears to be the guy Asura met but older and stronger-looking while wearing a martial art gi and the past Asura on his knees panting from the fight with the monsters. And being knocked away by Yasha when he was about to attack the older man._

" _Now that you have something to protect, why are you so full of rage?" Yasha asked as he offer his hand to Past Asura._

" _Or perhaps, that is exactly why." Yasha theorized._

 **(Flashback End)**

"Hey Asura, you okay?" Moroha asked.

"Huh?" Asura responded.

"Well, it just that we were just talking with Maya here who happens to be the Principal's younger sister." Moroha gestured at the girl.

"And she also happens to be a Savior like us who awaken early!" Satsuki added, finding that kind of feat to be impressive.

"Really, but you're not a student here?" Asura gussed.

"Yep, I don't go to classes here, but I do hang around with Mari. I'm also surprise that Yasha is coming here as well." Maya said.

"Oh, so you know him?" Asura asked.

"Yep, I met him when Mari was still new as principal, and I also know the older brother Tadanori Urushibara who is also the chairman of the schoolboard." Maya mentioned.

"From just hearing the name, I already don't like him." Asura stated.

"Don't worry, even though he's the older brother he shows high respect for Yasha than anyone." Shizuno informed, letting them know not to worry.

"Wow, I wish I had a cool younger sibling!" Sophia exclaimed, feeling a little jealous.

Asura now has another thing on his mid for when he meets Yasha again, a big question that he wants to ask him before giving him the punch in the face he promised himself.

 **(Coliseum)**

All the students present there are sitting with the teachers, Tanakai and Wyzen.

"Today, you first and second years are gonna work together." Tanakaki announced today's lesson.

"The goal is to understand each other's strength and weaknesses, to be prepared when you mayt end up being paired up with someone you don't know on missions." Wyzen explained.

"Now, which of you second years would like to come up first to show your metal?" Wyzen asked.

"That's me, Wyzen-Sensei!" A second-year boy stands up.

"For I, Kamekichi Mannendou or Kamee, will show these rookies how we do things around here!" Kamee bragged.

"Hahaha! Well, it looks like my favorite student has his A-game on!" Wyzen laughed proudly.

"Wyzen-Sensei, please don't encourage him…" A second-year girl begged.

"You, bring it on!" Kamee pointed at Moroha.

"Me?" Moroha surprised.

"Everyone's ignoring how freaking awesome I am and kissing your butt 'cause you're some kind of superhero, so I'm gonna rake your ass over my red-hot coals!" Kamee declared.

"This guy's a totally loser, so why'd they put him in the Strikers?" Satsuki asked, Shizuno didn't know the answer as the second-year girl wonders the same thing.

"This guy is so annoying, beat the shit out of him." Asura advised to Moroha.

Meanwhile, up on the sits are Mirai, Maya, Edward, Angela, one guy with the same hair color as Shizuno meaning he's the older brother Tadanori, and then there's Yasha standing in front of Tadanori.

"It's such an honor having you here, Yasha, will you be staying longer?" Tadanori asked.

"Probably for a few days or so, I hope you haven't been causing Shizuno despair and force her into something against her will while I was away." Yasha stared at Tadanori with a death-glare which send shivers down his spine like a scared little puppy.

"N-no, no, I swear I have done nothing of the sort. I promise!" Tadanori sweated bullets and rapidly waves his hand in front of him then bows rapidly too.

Yasha can tell that he is telling the truth, but he'll have to talk to Shizuno just to be sure.

"Alright, now let the first battle begin!" Wyzen announced as the two boys ready themselves as they change into their Savior form.

"Purgatory in the netherworld. Wildfires on the ground. The flames are impartial and consume good, evil, and chaos alike! They purify all with fierce charity." Kamee chanted a Dark Art spell.

"That's a level 2!" Tanakai noticed the spell.

"Don't worry, Kamee just want to show them his mighty of how he earned his way into the Strikers team!" Wyzen reassured. "(Plus, this will also be a good time for him to learn the important lessons of humiliate.)"

"Earned his way, huh?" Asura doubted.

"Incinerate!" Kamee unleashed a big stream of fire at Moroha engulfing him.

"Yeah, all right! That should light a fire under his ass!" Kamee smirked, but he gasps upon seeing Moroha surviving the attack with magic resistance and freaking out that he didn't burn while Satsuki laughs at the poor sucker.

"You had your fun, Kamee, now it's time for to have mine." Moroha smiled as he cast the same spell Kamee just did but much stronger.

"Purgatory in the netherworld. Wildfires on the ground. The flames are impartial and consume everything. They purify all with fierce charity. Die, all, and return to dust. Let the cremation ceremony now commence." Kamee begged Moroha to spare him, but his pleasing isn't working.

"Looks like the bastard is about to have the "pain" he's been talking about." Asura smirked.

"Incinerate!" Moroha fired the larger at Kamee which unfortunately knocked him out cold in a big explosion.

Asura turns his head to see Yasha staring down at the students and thought of a way to bring him down, it's a risky gamble but this is something he has to do in order to face the one he knew from his former life.

Asura transform into his Savior form and reel back his three right arms back aiming them straight at the unexpected Shizuno.

"Asura, what are you doing?" Moroha asked.

Shizuno only had the time to turn around to see Asura throwing his fists at her and burst a large dust cloud.

"Shizuno?!" Moroha shouted.

"Do not worry, she is fine." Yasha said, being right next to him with Shizuno in his arms unharmed.

"Heh, I figure that would get you to come down here… Yasha." Asura smirked.

"You know, if you wanted me you could've just asked." Yasha said.

"Wait, they know each other?" Moroha confused.

"I think it's from their former life, like how Wyzen knew him too." Shizuno guessed right.

Asura took a longer look at Yasha knowing deep down that this guy is the reincarnation of his former friend and fellow warrior to save the world, though he hasn't gotten all the memories of his previous life, but he can tell that they had a bad history and they made up for it. He still doesn't full trust him though that doesn't mean he'll give him a chance, but if he tries anything against him, he'll punch to the next life.

"I see you're as ugly as ever." Asura mocked.

"So, is your temper." Yasha chuckled as he walks to Asura and offer his hand of friendship.

"I heard about your battle against the multi-headed Metaphysical with Moroha, seem you don't know your own strength either." Yasha commented on that event.

"I'm surprised of myself too." Asura said and accept the hand as they shake on it together.

"Oh yeah, there's one thing I wanted to make things clear with you." Asura realized something he wanted to do.

"What's that?" Yasha asked.

Immediately after the question, Asura punch Yasha right in the face with a powerful force that send him flying away all the way to the other side of the coliseum crashing into a wall as he gasps and drop on one knee.

"That's for earlier." Asura said.

Yasha got back up smiling at the white-haired boy, it's not that he couldn't dodge that attack, but he wanted him to punch him to test how strong is now like with his reaction earlier. He can tell that Asura is indeed stronger than most here, but he wants to know how strong he can push himself with a little idea in mind.

But first things first, he has to go home and prepared dinner.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Asura has finally met and reunited with Yasha in the best way they how, by attacking each other with a strong foot-slap and punch to the face after shaking in the hands of friendship. But it looks like Yasha wasn't even using his full strength when he was testing Asura and wants to see how well he can handle himself against one of the Seven Heads, with a little help from Edward too as he has his sights on Moroha as well. And hope you like seeing Tadanori being scared of Yasha, I don't like him for using his own sister like tool.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Challenging the Two of the Seven Heads**

"Damn it, why do I have wear this stupid monkey suit." Asura complained as he is seen wearing a nice fancy suit while Mari is working on the tie.

"I told you, you've been invited to have dinner at the Urushibara house which is something rarely anyone goes there unless those people are important like you, so you got to look your best." Mari reminded.

"I still don't see why it has to involve wearing this, Yasha knows me and it's not like we're going out to one of those fancy restaurants." Asura said.

"Just promise me you'll be on your best behavior, you may know Yasha from your past life, but you still got to at least look good." Mari sighed and finished the tie.

"Hey Mari, Moroha is all ready to go!" Maya reported.

"Thank you, Maya." Mari thanked her little sister.

"Okay, just make sure you have a good time with your friends and try not to stay up too late, it's still a school night, you know." Mari said.

"Got it, though I feel like the dinner is gonna be boring." Asura deadpanned as he walks away.

"He looks so handsome in that suit." Mari whispered to herself with her cheeks blushing.

 **(Urushibara house)**

"Wow, the house looks bigger than I imagined." Moroha commented as he and Asura are standing in front of the Urushibara house.

"I guess that's the thing about being rich, always going for something big." Asura stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Moroha chuckled.

The two boys walk up to the front door and Moroha rings the doorbell once, a few seconds later the door opens to reveal an elder man in a fancy suit as well.

"Young Moroha Haimura and Asura Gekido, Master Yasha has been expecting you." The Butler gestured the two to come in.

"Thank you." Moroha thanked as he and Asura walks in.

"I see you're wearing the suit Master Yasha recommended for you." The Butler noticed.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I should dress properly for the dinner, I glad Yasha send me." Moroha explained.

Moroha and Asura soon arrives at the dining room where a long table in the middle, two people sitting at the one end and the edge to the end are Yasha and Tadanori.

"Ah, Moroha and Asura, so glad you could join us." Yasha greeted.

"The chiefs are just about preparing the food, so please sit and our meals will be here shortly." Tadanori offered.

The boys were about to sit down when they heard the door open behind them, they turn around to see Shizuno in a pretty light-purple dress that cause Moroha to blush at the sight and feeling his heart skipped a beat or two.

"(Wow!)" Moroha thought.

"Oh, that suit, isn't that one of Yasha's?" Shizuno asked.

"Oh, huh, yes, he was kind enough of let me wear this for the night." Moroha answered nervous.

"You can keep it if you want, I was thinking of giving it away." Yasha said.

"It looks really good on you." Shizuno complimented Moroha.

"Thanks, you look really lovely too." Moroha smiled which cause Shizuno to blush as well.

"Hehe, I never thought I see the day in both lives to see you wearing a suit." Yasha laughed a little at Asura.

"Shut up, Mari wouldn't shut up about dressing up properly and forced this on me." Asura snapped.

"Yet you weren't against having her dress you up, if I didn't know any better than I would say you into older women." Yasha joked.

"What was that? You want to fight?" Asura slammed his fist on the table the nearly shook as Yasha is keeping it from being flipped over with his hand.

"Sheesh, can't take a joke. Just sit down, the food is about to arrive." Yasha said before drinking his tea.

Soon, everyone is starting to enjoy the food the chiefs have prepared and even Asura admit this is really good like his taste buds have been sent to another world of flavor that he never knew about, same can be said for Moroha as he never expected to eat such good food like this before. The Asura let out a burp from drinking the soda, which make senses since most of them at the table are underage to drink anything beer or alcohol as Tadanori is old enough to drink.

"So, Moroha, Yasha told me that he and Sir Edward watched a recorded video of you and Asura fighting against the multi-headed type Metaphysicals. That's quite an amazing feat for two freshmen." Tadanori complimented.

"Wait, there was a video of us during that fight?" Moroha asked.

"Yes, I saw the video myself when Sir Edward invited me to his home for a friendly visit, the caller was unknown, so we have no idea who recorded the incident or how they sent it to Sir Edward." Yasha informed.

"So, what, does it matter if anyone seen our fight?" Asura asked, failing to see the point of it.

"You're so thick headed, what if it's someone from another country who may consider you two a threat and want to deal with you before you become too strong?" Yasha asked, pointing out the possibility of a dangerous enemy.

"Whoa, I didn't even think about that." Moroha shocked.

"So, what if this enemy want to get us, we'll just deal with them like we've dealt with the monsters hurting our world and beat them to a pulp." Asura stated clenching his fist, Yasha let out a sigh as he knows that Asura would say something like that. Some things never change.

 **(Later)**

"I got to say, the food was very good." Asura complimented as he and Yasha are alone on the rooftop.

"Thank you, it's actually one of the recipes I picked up during my travel whenever I'm on missions." Yasha explained.

"Asura, do you know of my sister's past life?" Yasha asked.

"Huh, no, now that you mentioned it, she never said anything about it." Asura recalled that he never learned anything about Shizuno's past life.

"That's because it's a tragic past that she suffered back then, almost like how she was in this time as a little girl." Yasha said getting Asura's full attention on this.

"What do you mean?" Asura asked.

"…When Shizuno and I were little kids, the family have always expected us to do better including our older brother and through those times they would decide things for us without our say in the matter. It made me questioned how family should be, especially when this made Shizuno cry as well." Yasha started explaining about his and Shizuno's life growing up in a rich family like this.

"Huh, and I thought rich people have the easy life, though hearing it from you it sounds boring." Asura commented, also angry that their own family make one of their own cried.

"I wasn't too fond of that life either, I sometime go against my family's wishes to do my desires like the time I saved a girl from being run over by a car that was when I awoke as a Slayer, at an early age too." Yasha mentioned.

"Oh yeah, Shizuno and the others were talking about that this early." Asura recalled.

"When I awoke, the whole family were shocked to hear this and wanted to use that to their advantage, but I had other plans and made my declaration that I would graduate Akane Academy earlier than anyone else and they would make me head of the family." Yasha said as he looks up at the moon.

"Everyone was shocked, but I fulfilled that promise and became known as the youngest Slayer to have ever graduated and becoming head of the head." Yasha added.

"I take it you managed to change the things your family used to do?" Asura guessed.

"Yep, it even made life easier for Shizuno now that she doesn't have to worry about doing things against her will in the family's name. But I wish her past life could've ended up something like that." Yasha sighed when he mentioned Shizuno's past life.

"In her past life, Shizuno was a slave even as a little girl in some sort of encampment along with a man she was responsibly for feeding him. She and this young man grew fond of each other, they later escaped, and the man started showing her magic power as she began to grow her own. Years later, they became powerful enough to take over a kingdom covering it in winter as they became husband and wife." Yasha explained about Shizuno's past life, Asura feeling sad and angry that Shizuno's past self has to go through as a child.

"Man was known as Shu Saura, the Netherworld Sorceress which I believe is Moroha's past life, and the woman was the Witch of Netherworld, Shizuno's past life." Yasha revealed.

"Hmm, at least they got their revenge on the bastards who enslaved them." Asura said.

"Asura… I'm the only one who knows about Shizuno's dark past, she entrusted me with this secret and now I'm entrusting this to you hopefully not to say anything." Yasha mentioned.

"Don't worry, I won't say what you told me." Asura promised.

Then the thought about his time walking with Mari through a park and telling him about the Slayers who are S-Rank, and now that Yasha is here this will be the perfect opportunity to ask him a certain question that's been in his head for quite a while.

"Yasha, how doe you feel about being an S-Rank slayer? To have your freedom taken away?" Asura asked serious which caught Yasha off guard a bit but remain his calm face.

"To be honest, when I was offered to be promoted to S-Rank not long after graduating I was thrilled because I could help more people in the world and battle against stronger Metaphysicals that no other Slayers could." Yasha smiled a bit, but then change to a serious face.

"But I soon learned that I will have to give up my freedom, even so, I chose this path in order to help my family and for myself." Yasha added.

"But why, why do those who have become S-Ranks have to give up their freedom like that?" Asura demanded.

"It's because of the power we wield." Yasha answered simply.

"What?" Asura confused.

"Asura, there were times when a Slayer becomes too strong for his or her own good, some may feared that those Slayer will turn their back on the world they sworn to protect and may end up hurting a lot of innocent people. That's why there are the retrains on the S-Ranks to give up their freedom in order to keep them in place and make sure something like that doesn't happen." Yasha explained.

"Then I'll destroy it." Asura said.

"Destroy… what?" Yasha asked shock.

"You heard me, I'm going to destroy that goddamn system until there's nothing left and help all the S-Rank Slayers to regain their freedom so they can live their lives the way they wanted too without anyone telling them what do!" Asura declared as his Prama aura spiked.

Yasha gasps upon hearing Asura's goal on "freeing" all the S-Rank Slayer from the system that was made, what his friend has said it's not even he would even think about doing, sure Yasha hated how things are treating the S-Rank Slayers like that but he knew that it was necessary to keep everyone in line. However, he is starting to have second thought about this whole S-Rank system and believes that Asura may actually be right about it then he suddenly started seeing a memory of his former life from the ancient time with Asura's past life.

 **(Flashback)**

 _The memory shows the past older Yasha with a mask and bandages around his waist laying on the ground with the past older Asura laying on the opposite side right next to him as they appear to be unconscious at the moment until they woke up and quickly got up on their feet._

" _Do you think someone like you can do something as important as save the world? You are just a fool who only knows how to break things!" Yasha mocked in a serious rage._

" _Then I will break everything! Including this living Hell!' Asura declared._

" _I grow tired of your face. I think it is time we finish this!" Yasha powered up as the battle between rivals is drawing to a close._

" _Gladly!" Asura powered up too, ready to end their long fight once and for all._

 **(Flashback End)**

" _Go, save Mithra… and the world."_ Those were the last words Yasha's past life said to the past Asura before dying with a smile on his face.

"(That's right, I entrusted the world's future to Asura to defeat a powerful foe who was gonna destroy the world all the suffering he caused just as a trail.)" Yasha thought, recalling how his former life went against everything he was told and followed what he believed is right.

"Well then, how do you suppse you're going to "destroy" the system exactly?" Yasha asked.

"I… I will, huh… I haven't really thought about that much." Asura admitted.

"I knew it, you're so thickheaded you even think before you act." Yasha sighed with his hand over his face.

"Shut up! You make it sound like you have a better idea." Asura angered for being mock at.

"Actually, I do. One idea that is crazy and reckless that could get us in a lot of trouble, but it just might work." Yasha smirked.

Asura didn't know what exactly is Yasha thinking inside that head of his, but something tells him that he is going to like this plan very much and can feel his fists trembling in excitement. It was almost like his instinct were telling him that a big fight is going to happen soon and will need to use every ounce of his strength to survive this strength, either way it was going to be epic.

 **(With Edward)**

"Hmm, I wonder if Angela is about to fight Moroha?" Edward asked himself. Earlier, he sent Angela out late at night to meet Moroha halfway to his home and see his power for herself and report back on any interest finding of the boy's strength.

"I just hope she'll be alright, even though Angela is an excellent fighter with her level of skills, but I think that Jack in a Box might be more than she can handle." Edward said, deciding on calling his little sister just in case.

But just as the S-Rank Knight is about to make the call, he got a sudden text message.

"Hello now, what's this?" Edward asked, looking at the number ID and became surprise to see it's from Yasha.

"Now that's odd, I wonder what the Blue Ninja Yasha wants with a text message?" Edward asked curious and read the text message carefully, he became shock once he read the whole thing and then smile.

"Oh, it looks like things are about to get more interesting from here and I'm so going to enjoy it too!" Edward excited as he replies to Yasha that he accepts.

"Looks like I get to see those two Jack in a Box's powers very soon." Edward smirked as he chuckles.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Yasha and Asura shared a touching moment while learning about his and Shizuno's past, and it looks like the Blue Ninja is planning something big after hearing about Asura's goal to free the S-Rank Slayers that involves Edward and Moroha as the next chapter is going to be big for everyone.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fierce Rematch of Wrath vs Melancholy!**

"Asura, are you CRAZY?!" Moroha shouted at Asura as he is having lunch with the three-way lovers.

"Sheesh, did you really need to shout like that?" Asura asked as he pick his ear.

"Dude, how could I NOT freak out like this when you mentioned about a challenging two of the big Seven Heads for our freedom! And I'm going to fight one too!" Moroha mentioned while still freaking out.

"It was mostly Yasha's idea." Asura pointed out.

"I'm still surprised that my brother would even agree to do something crazy like this, do you even realize how much trouble you could be in?" Shizuno asked worry.

"Girl, I've been in more trouble before I even came to this school and this will show those Seven Heads that they're no special than anyone else." Asura stated.

"Yeah, I know my big brother will wipe the floor with those mighty jerks." Satsuki smirked.

"It's more than that." Asura said cofusing Satsuki a bit.

"Taking down the Seven Heads will be for giving back the freedom to all those who became S-Rank, they don't have to treated like tools just because they became stronger to protect those they love. It makes me sick to even about think." Asura slammed his fist to the ground.

"So, that's what all of this is about… freedom." Shizuno said, understanding where Asura is going with this consider her past-life's dark past.

"Okay, I can understand that you and Yasha would want to do this, but did you drag me into this?" Moroha asked.

"Yasha said that if both of us were to take down two of the Seven Heads, this will get the others' attention on our power and how we mean business. Besides, I think that Edward guy wanted to see your power in action." Asura explained.

"Come on, big brother, I know you can beat the fancy jerk! Show him the power that surpasses everyone here in this school!" Satsuki encouraged.

Moroha did some thinking about this whole thing and knows there more to his power as he discovers more of his two past-lives' memories and the power they used, and thinking back as the dark wizard being trapped until he broke free along with a girl who soon became his witch-wife. This got him to thinking about the S-Rank Slayers not having their freedom anymore like they're nothing but means to beat the Metaphysicals, almost like they're being treated like slaves and this is something he will not stand for.

"Alright, I'm in. Let show those Seven Heads what fighting for freedom feels like!" Moroha determined.

"(Guess when it comes to helping others, he'll jump right in. That's my lover -brother!)" Satsuki thought giggled.

Shizuno smiles at Moroha knowing he can do great things with his power as the dark wizard from the ancient past.

Asura heard ringing coming from his pocket meaning someone is calling him through his cellphone, he took out the phone and see he just received a text message from Yasha.

"Okay." Asura said getting his friends' attention.

"Is it from them?" Moroha asked.

"Yeah, Yasha just sent me the time and location of where we're going to have our battle." Asura showed them the text message.

"Uh, that seems reasonable." Moroha commented.

"Hey Shizuno, isn't that close to your house?" Satsuki wondered about the location.

"It is, just a few miles away and into the woods." Shizuno answered.

"Okay, now I'm back to being nervous." Moroha confessed.

"No time to back down now, Moroha." Asura said as he stands up and walks away.

"It's time we settle things with those two." Asura said.

 **(With Yasha and Edward)**

The sun is slowly about to go down of the horizon, Yasha is seen meditating under a tree as he is readying himself mentally for his battle with Asura and Edward is standing nearby doing some stretches with his arms.

"I must say, Yasha, I would never expect you of all people to help someone with the S-Rank system." Edward commented, Yasha didn't reply.

"I mean, seriously, giving freedom back to the Slayers who became S-Ranks? That's got to be the craziest thing I've ever heard; I don't think even I would do something like that." Edward said, still no word from Yasha.

"I can tell you and that Asura fellow have history together consider with your past-self and all, so I figure this is something you would do for a friend. I'm more interested in seeing how that Moroha boy will do against me, I don't want to be disappointed if he can't even push me to use my armor." Edward said more.

"I believe Moroha is up to the task, like Asura he too has great potential considering he is also an Ancient Dragon." Yasha talked as his eyes open.

"Really?" Edward wondered about that claim.

"They're here." Yasha said and Edward look in the direction to see Asura and Moroha walking toward them, they stop about 25 feet from them.

"Well, would you look at that. You boys actually came, I was a little worried that you weren't going to show." Edward chuckled.

"This is something that's worth fighting for. I hope you're ready to get beaten." Asura said.

"Edward, as promise you will fight Moroha and I will deal with Asura." Yasha reminded as he stands up.

"Oh man, I'm feeling so excited that I want to fight both Jack-in-the-boxes!" Edward smirked.

"To be honest, I've always been curious about how strong you Seven Heads are and now I'll experience that power and overcome it." Moroha proclaimed.

"You know, now that we're about face each other like this… we never really settled that one score, did we, Yasha?" Asura asked with a smirk.

Yasha was a bit confuse of what Asura is talking about until he realizes that their past-lives' final battle and the moment when the past Yasha sacrificed his life. That moment is what Asura was talking about and this made him laugh a little.

"You're right, that battle never really had a clear winner." Yasha pointed out, and then sprint right in front of Asura that got him by surprise a little and a punch to the face pushing him back several feet.

 **(Music: Number One, Bleach Ichigo's Theme)**

"And now, it's finally time to decide once and for all… who is stronger!" Yasha declared the start of the battle.

"Come now, show me how you dance!" Edward charged at Moroha with a large double-bladed sword.

Moroha quickly release his Prana to change into his Slayer uniform and summon his sword to block the large sword, the clash causes a strong shockwave.

Asura smirks as the exciting feeling of battle his greatest rival/friend is overwhelming him as he unleash his six-arms Prnana form and he charge at Yasha with a fist for the face, he move his head to dodge the attack but that was something Asura expected him to do and swing his whole arm to smack Yasha's head and throw him. Yasha regain his balance as he lands on the side of a tree and see Asura jump strongly toward him with a charging attack.

From a distance where Shizuno and Satsuki are standing close to the edge of the road with Angela seeing a few dust explosions erupting over the trees.

"Man, I feel the intense of the battle from here." Satsuki commented shock.

"They're giving their fight all they got, Asura and Moroha have to win this." Shizuno said.

"My big brother is no pushover; he's going to try push Moroha to see his true strength or else it'll be a waste of time." Angela stated.

"Oh please, my big brother is going to beat that Ed-loser to the ground!" Satsuki mocked.

"How dare you!" Angela angered.

Back to the fight.

Asura is running around to avoid being hit by Yasha's flying blue slashes that he wave his hands like their blades, Asura quickly went behind a large rock to punch it toward Yasha while the slashes are destroying it which gave Asura the little opening to move in for a strong uppercut only for Yasha to lean himself backward to narrowly dodge it and swing-kick Asura way. Yasha quickly want after Asura, not wanting him to recover from the blow, and for a strong axe-kick though Asura manages to catch the leg with two arms to pull Yasha in to be punch by his other four arms: one on the face, two on the chest, and one on the stomach. Yasha got sent flying for several feet until he recovers to see Asura had jump high into the air and starts spinning around fast while firing his fist-blast down toward Yasha, the Blue Ninja gasps and begun deflecting the blasts with his hands and feet.

Meanwhile, Moroha is having a little trouble keeping up with Edward feeling his strength overwhelming him and power through his spells like the wind blast, even attacking Edward with his sword whenever he saw an opening couldn't do anything like he was protected by a forcefield. There's also Edward's speed which Moroha believes to be a special technique that's beyond what his friends in the Slayer group does at the school.

"Those are some pretty fancy moves you got there." Moroha commented.

"Well then, you'll want to pay attention because this could be an important lesson." Edward said.

"First, a defensice Light Art that condenses Prana at one point on the body, Sun. Second, a Light Art that condenses time, making the entire body invincible for just an instant, Moon. And both of them are applications of Adamant." Edward explained.

"(There's gotta to be a weakness.)" Moroha thought and an idea came to him. "(Even if he uses Moon to block a fire spell, the embers would still burn him to pieces.)"

Moroha started chanting his most powerful Dark Art spell, but he couldn't finish because of Edward's speed attacking him and being sent flying as he crashes through some trees. Moroha groans in pain from the attack.

"Shall we call it quits?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"No way, Asura is giving his all in his battle, that means I got to give it my all too." Moroha determined as he gets back up and start chanting the Dark Art again.

"You never learn, do you?" Edward charged at Moroha stab him with his sword, only that Moroha somehow disappeared right in front of him.

"His Dark Art… was a faint?" Edward shocked as Moroha appears behind and finish his spell.

" **Yin Yang Kurikara"** Moroha unleashed his attack destroying Edward much to the England man's shock.

Moroha is about to deliver the final blow, but he quickly notices that Edward has another ID tag on him and unleash the Prana from it. When the light dyed down, Moroha became shock of seeing Edward now in a full-body armor with a large shield and lance.

 **(Music End)**

Asura and Yasha are seen clashing their fists colliding at very high-speed that causes shockwaves around them and the ground cracking even though its six fists against two, Yasha manage to deflect two right fists away and kick the third one down before he spins around once for a strong that Asura blocks with his three left arms, but the force still pushes him a little.

Yasha look away from Asura for a moment to notice Edward's Prana level has increased big and saw the bright light.

"It looks like your friend really managed to force Edward to go at full power." Yasha informed.

"What?" Asura confused.

"That bright light just a few seconds ago, it shows that Edward has manifested his Silvery Peak Argasten armor with a mighty shield and a powerful lance. Both powerful defense and offense together that even I had trouble dealing with, I wonder if your friend will last long." Yasha explained.

"Don't worry, Moroha will defeat that Edward guy… just like I'm going to defeat you!" Asura declared and dodge a flying slash from Yasha.

Yasha glows brightly blue as he runs to Asura faster than he could react feeling a punch on his side and a hit to left side of his back then to the right side of his head, Yasha is attacking Asura is all directions as the white-haired boy quickly cover himself with his six arms for defense but knew it won't be enough.

Moroha is struggling against Edward's armor trying to get pass his shield and dodging the powerful lance isn't easy, but the purple-haired boy wouldn't give up and somehow manage to leave a crack on Edward's helmet over his left eye. Then Moroha started having another flashback of his second past-life, as the dark wizard he ruled the land freezing it over and have his beloved wife, the witch by his side which he sees the face exactly like Shizuno's.

 **(Music: In Your Belief, Asura's Wrath Theme)**

"I remember now. Everything." Moroha said and cast a spell that lets him fly up probably hundreds or thousands of feet in the air.

Back with Asura, he was able to see Moroha flying up in the air and can tell that Moroha is about to finish his fight with Edward meaning he got to finish this fight too. Two upper arms reacted fast grabbing Yasha's left arm and leg much to his shock, they pull him down for a double -punch to the side by the two bottom arms and Asura sent him flying with two middle arms. Unfortunately, the damage his four arms took from attack have made them fall apart into pieces, but Asura isn't even bother by that.

"It's time we finally end this, Yasha!" Asura shouted as his Prana aura spiked big and wild.

"Yes, let this final clash decide this battle!" Yasha shouted back with his Prana aura spiked too.

" **Spelling: Enders, ice wolves, lend me your breath. Let your freezing be more silent than death. In this world, even the prosperous inevitably decay. It is inescapable, divinely ordained karma. Just as water flows downward, snatch away all vigor. Show me a world where all has stopped, seemly even time. Show me an eternal beauty, a zenith that no one in existence can destroy. You who defy my understanding, you who seek only the absolute. What an ugly thing it is! The weirdness of life gathering writing, spreading its stretch, and multiplying. I do not approve of that. I do not understand it. I desire a land unsullied white. I desire a beautiful world of death. I desire a world where ignoble creation is buried and bound. I desire for all to stop. I desire for everything to stop! Now!"** Moroha finished the Level Eight Dark Art to unleash this spell on Edward whose mind is completely blown away by this feat.

" **Cocytus"** A giant ice dragon appeared and flies down toward the mountain where Edward is standing on, upon impact caused everything within the mountain and a few miles of the forest became frozen in ice including Edward himself.

" **Brothers' Wrath"** Asura charged at Yasha.

" **Screaming Soul"** Yasha charged at the same time.

When the two final attack clash, the land itself to shake like a violent earthquake and powerful wind were blowing from that clash as it's so powerful that the land part that was turned to ice by Moroha were blown away.

Asura and Yasha in the most epic power struggle keeping trying to push each other as their powers seem evenly match, but Asura let out one last scream of rage that pushes his power through the limit and land the fist right on Yasha's face as he got sent flying several miles away or more leaving a trail of destruction through the woods.

 **(Music End)**

Asura pants as he stands on his feet despite the exhaustion, Yasha is seen lying in a giant crater with a small smile on his face. Asura smiles and raise his fist high declaring his victory.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, it looks like the plan Asura and Yasha set up worked pretty well with two of the Seven Heads being defeated even though Edward only got frozen, and this battle also served as a settlement for Asura and Yasha since their final battle was a set up by the past Yasha. Now we got to see who is really the strongest rival among the two and now the boys will have to prepare themselves for what the other members Seven Heads will do with this news.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
